UJUNG PENANTIAN
by cherrylavender
Summary: Rumah akan menjadi semakin rumah ketika ditinggalkan, begitupula dengan CINTA OneShot, SasuSaku FIC ini baru saja mengalami perubahan judul dari RUMAH CINTA menjadi UJUNG PENANTIAN


UJUNG PENANTIAN

' Rumah akan menjadi semakin rumah ketika ditinggalkan, begitupula dengan **CINTA** '

Satu menit terdiri dari enam puluh detik- satu jam adalah enam puluh menit- satu hari ada dua puluh empat jam-satu bulan ada tiga puluh hari- dan setahun itu dua belas bulan.

Lebih dari sekedar hitungan waktu dalam melalui kehidupan. Lebih dari sekedar kata waktu untuk- menantimu. Sakura tak pernah menghitung dengan pasti berapa lama semua ini terjadi. Seberapa sering harus merasa cukup-namun tak pernah cukup. Karena tak pernah ada yang pasti dalam kehidupan- termasuk menanti. Kata itu seolah menjadi mantra yang merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Begitu lekat. Seolah mengalir bersama proses sirkulasi dalam darah, terhirup bersama oksigen ke dalam paru-paru, seperti kebutuhan glukosa bagi otak dan eritrosit. Seakan bisa mati kapan saja bila hal itu tak tercukupi. Sakura menjadi candu. Candu dengan kata itu-menanti. Karena ia berharap, 'menanti' akan membawanya pulang-membawa seseorang kembali kepada rumah yang lama ditinggalkan-atau Sakura tinggalkan.

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura_**

 ** _Oneshot_**

 ** _Typo(maybe), agak gak nyambung, GaJe_**

 ** _Read and Review Please_**

Terkadang Sakura jengah. Lelah . Dan ingin berhenti. Melakukan hal ini- sesuatu yang tak pernah kau ketahui akan berakhir atau tidak.

Hari ini suasana kampus tampak begitu ramai seperti biasanya. Gadis itu menatap sendu pada segumpal awan putih yang berarak. Sesekali emeraldnya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa halus pada permukaan kulit dan rambut merah jambu itu. Sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bahunya membuat Sakura membuka mata.

" Hei forehead, ayo pulang." Ino, blonde penggila diet merupakan sahabat Sakura. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Ino di depannya.

" Kau aneh sekali, Sakura." Ino berbalik menatap penuh selidik pada Sakura.

" Hh, aku hanya lelah Pig. Kau kan tau, kelasku baru saja praktikum 8 jam. Hari ini 4 sks full praktikum." Sakura menghela napas keras mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang kadang membuat kesal.

" haha, aku mengerti. Tapi tetaplah semangat forehead. Seperti bukan kau saja." Mereka terus berjalan keluar dari fakultas Farmasi tempat menuntut ilmu selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Ino merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sementara Sakura berada di kamar mandi. Sejenak menyegarkan dengan air yang mengguyur dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki sungguh mampu melepas sedikit kepenatan dan beban yang seolah membebani otak. Selang lima belas menit Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampakan yang lebih _fresh_ sedangkan Ino tenggelam bersama handphone dan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga tanpa anting. Ino melirik Sakura, sahabat sekaligus teman sekamar-kost. Ia sedang mengeringkan helai merah muda yang nampak basah setelah keramas dengan handuk kecil, tubuhnya menghadap kaca membelakangi Ino. Menyadari sahabat pirangnya memandangi dari balik kaca, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis.

" Ada apa memandangiku seperti itu, Pig?" setelah dirasa rambut kesayangan- _PINK_ nya cukup kering, Sakura membalikkan badan menghadap Ino. Menyampirkan handuk pada kursi yang ia duduki. Lalu berjalan dan duduk di ujung kasur berukuran _queen size_ mereka. Ino melepaskan earphonenya lalu berdehem.

" Ehm, kau tidak membuka instagrammu hari ini ?" lanjut bertanya pada Sakura dengan penuh arti.

" Belum, kau tau aku tak sempat. Memang ada postingan menarik ?" Sakura beranjak dari kasur menuju rak buku yang tersusun rapi di sudut kanan kamar dan mengambil buku bersampul kuning dan jurnal kosong, berniat menulis jurnal untuk praktikum fitokimia besok. Ino mengikuti Sakura yang duduk di karpet dengan meja belajar kecil untuk menulis..Tak mau berbasa-basi lagi, ia menyerahkan _handphoe_ padaSakura, memperlihatkan apa yang ia maksud di instagram. Seketika Sakura membeku lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sudah mengira, dia akan wisuda bulan depan." Ujarnya lalu mengembalikan ponsel Ino setelah melihat postingan yang baru saja lima menit lalu diunggah dan membaca beberapa komentar.

"Ya, kau benar. Perasaan baru kemarin kalian baru bertemu saat SMP." Canda Ino sambil mengingat beberapa potongan kejadian saat masih SMP.

" Itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu Ino." Desah Sakura sambil terus melanjutkan membuat jurnal.

" Sudah selama itu ya ? dan kau masih sama seperti delapan tahun lalu." Gerakan menulisnya terhenti mendengar ucapan Ino. Benar. Sakura diam. Kilas balik memori delapan tahun lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

" Sakura, dia sudah lulus. Sebentar lagi pasti bekerja dan-"

" menikah" potong Sakura sebelum Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Aku tau hal seperti itu Ino dan sangat menyadarinya." Lanjut Sakura dengan nada pelan di akhir kalimat.

" Kalau begitu, kau memang harus-"

" Ya, aku tau yang itu juga Ino." Lagi – lagi Sakura memotong ucapan Ino, membuat sahabat sepopoknya itu mendecak kesal.

" Berhenti memotong ucapanku _forehead_ " Pipi tirus putih itu menggembung lucu. Sakura mengendikkan bahu dan tetap fokus menyelesaikan tugas.

" Kalau kau tau, berhenti mengharapkannya dan cari yang lain saja." Ino masih memandang Sakura yang nampak berkonsentrasi. Merasa tak mendapat respon Ino melanjutkan ucapannya

" Delapan tahun sudah cukup Sakura. Lebih dari cukup. Apa yang kau harapkan ? Kalian bahkan tak ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Kau hanya mengenalnya selama dua tahun. Itupun tak pernah bicara apapun dan kau masih menunggunya sampai sekarang. Ya Tuhan, aku tak mengerti apa yang membuat tetap mempertahankan perasaan itu untuk seseorang yang bahkan mungkin hanya menganggapmu sebagai angin." Ino berbicara panjang lebar menyampaikan pendapat dan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Selalu dengan kalimat yang sama dari tahun ke tahun. Mengingat penantian bodoh sahabat merah mudanya.

" Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap tahun Ino, ah tidak mungkin hampir setiap hari kau mengingatkanku." Sakura menjawab enteng

" Sakura, kau tak bisa lebih sakit dari ini. Kau tau sebelumnya dia punya kekasih." " Sudah putus Ino. Setahun lalu" Sakura memberitahu Ino.

" Bukan. Masalahnya itu menunjukkan bahwa tak sedikitpun dia melihatmu." Sakura kembali terdiam dan melihat Ino. Ia tau Ino mengkhawatirkannya. Kisah cinta Sakura hanya _stuck_ pada satu orang saja. Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai-cinta pertama. Seniornya saat masih SMP. Pertemuan dan hubungan yang tak begitu baik- bisa dibilang Sakura pernah mengatakan benci pada senior itu. Namun seperti yang orang bilang, kau tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari. Sakura tak pernah sadar, kebencian yang ia bangun atas dasar ketidaksukaan pada sifat senior yang terkesan dingin dan arogan malah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang semakin lama semakin membesar . Tak dapat surut. Perlahan Sakura menerima perasaan itu dan saat ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat menginjak kelas dua menengah pertama, senior yag dicintainya memiliki seorang kekasih. Untuk pertama kali, Sakura merasakan jatuh cinta dan patah hati sekaligus.

Awalnya, ia pikir ini hanya cinta monyet tapi salah, perasaan itu terus tumbuh meskipun ketika ia sudah lulus dan tak lagi satu sekolah dengan pemuda itu. Yang Sakura tau, pemuda itu mengikuti program akselerasi saat SMA. Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Semenjak kelulusan sang pujaan dari sekolah menengah pertama, Sakura tak pernah lagi melihatnya. Hanya sekali dan itupun tak ada sapaan maupun senyuman. Seolah mereka tak pernah mengenal. Aneh, karena dengan alasan apapun Sakura tak bisa melepas perasaannya begitu saja. Pernah berkali-kali mencoba berpaling dan mencari cinta baru tapi itu berakhir begitu saja sebelum ia sempat memulai. Alasannya sederhana dan mungkin tak masuk di akal. Mimpi. Ya karena mimpilah ia berangsur mundur mencari sosok baru bagi cinta.

Sakura tak pernah mengerti tapi mimpi yang selalu ia alami berpengaruh pada perasaan dan pikirannya. Setiap kali Sakura ingin dekat dengan seseorang memulai membuka hati, ia selalu bermimpi tentang cinta pertamanya yang seolah hadir dengan genggaman, senyuman dan dekapan serta bisikan yang seolah mengatakan 'tunggu aku' 'aku mencintaimu' 'kau milikku'. Berakhirlah Sakura akan termenung sepanjang hari dan berhenti mencari yang baru. Saat ini, Sakura lelah mencoba lagi. Ia memasrahkan hatinya mengikuti arus waktu dan takdir. Meskipun sempat berpikir, apakah jika suatu saat mimpi itu tak pernah jadi nyata dan pemuda itu bersama yang lain, dia masih sanggup ? tidakkah terluka lagi ? yang Sakura tau, hatinya membeku dan dingin. Terkunci dan entah dimana kunci itu berada. Ia tak tau. Yang Sakura mengerti hanyalah- _Uchiha Sasuke._

" aku mengerti lebih dari sekedar memahami hal itu Ino" Sakura tersenyum miris dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"dan sebaiknya selesaikan jurnalmu juga" sambung Sakura. Ino menghela napas berat, Sakura memang keras kepala bila sudah menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hari itu, percakapan tentang Sasuke berakhir begitu saja.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini memang sibuk dengan berbagai macam jurnal dan laporan mengenai hasil praktikum yang menguras pikiran dan waktu. Mulai dari diskusi kelompok, konsultasi dosen dan tugas individu lainnya . Semester 5 memang bukan main-main. Mental dan fisik sungguh diuji kali ini. Baik Ino maupun Sakura, hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersantai. Melelahkan. Tentu saja. Tapi ini sudah kewajiban dan jalan yang mereka pilih. Meskipun setiap hari hanya berkutat dengan jurnal, laporan, praktikum dan diskusi.

" Oh Tuhan, aku tak percaya ini. Aku tak bisa berkencan banyak dengan Sai." Suara keluhan dari bibir mungil Ino mengiringi minggu pagi yang cerah.

" Selesaikan saja Ino, ini minggu terakhir sebelum UAS." Sakura dan Ino sedang sibuk mempersiapkan jurnal dan membaca beberapa laporan praktikum yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk menghadapi ujian praktikum besok Senin. Ujian praktikum diadakan lebih awal sebelum ujian tulis teori diadakan. Terpaksa minggu tenang harus mereka lalui dengan belajar bila tak ingin mendapat nilai buruk dan harus mengikuti semester pendek. Itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan minggu tenang yang hilang. Setidaknya, hal ini membawa keuntungan bagi Sakura. Kesibukannya mampu membuat ia melupakan sejenak masalah hati yang tak tentu arah. Apalagi seminggu yang lalu, Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke di sebuah kedai ramen dekat kampusnya dan menakjubkannya lagi-Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura. Meskipun tak ada sapaan atau obrolan apapun tapi senyuman itu adalah kali pertama sejak delapan tahun mereka saling mengenal. Dan itu membuat Sakura kehilangan fokus. Terus memikirkannya. Sial, Sakura kembali memupuk harapan.

Ujian praktikum selama seminggu dapat dilalui dengan baik dan sangat bersyukur ujian teori selama dua minggu berjalan lancar. Sakura dan Ino dapat bernapas lega sekarang. Tak mengecewakan, tiga minggu dihabiskan dengan belajar sunguh-sungguh.

" Yosh, aku akan berkencan dengan Sai nanti malam." Si pirang ini nampaknya sedikit frustasi tak dapat bertemu Sai, kekasihnya karena disibukkan oleh UAS. Sai sendiri adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni di KONOHA UNIVERSITY, tempat yang sama dengan Ino dan Sakura. Fakultas Sai berjarak tiga gedung dari fakultas mereka. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya yang kelewat semangat.

" Hm, aku ingin tidur yang lama." Sahut Sakura yang dibalas nada mengejek dari Ino.

" pikiranmu hanya tidur saja Sakura. Lebih baik kau cari teman kencan sana." Sakura memutar mata bosan. Kenapa yang ada di pikiran pirang ini hanya kencan dan kencan ? Astaga, semoga saja lembar ujian kemarin tidak diisinya dengan rencana kencan.

" Diamlah Ino, aku tak tertarik." Ujar Sakura terus berjalan menuju tempat kost tercinta dengan Ino di belakanngnya.

" Haa, terserah kau sajalah."

Malam ini, Ino benar-benar akan berkencan dengan Sai. Lihat saja, betapa hebohnya Ino saat memilih baju yang akan dipakai untuk berkencan. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menguap bosan.

" Jangan mengacaukan kamar Pig, kau membuatku susah tidur." Sakura memeluk guling memosisikan diri menghadap Ino.

" Astaga Sakura, aku bingung harus memakai apa. Ini kencan pertama setelah tiga minggu." Ino kembali mengobrak-abrik isi lemari.

" Astaga, kau berkata seolah baru berpacaran dan berkencan untuk pertama kali dengan Sai, Pig" Sakura menirukan nada bicara Ino. Tak ada respon dari gadis aquamarine itu. Ia masih fokus mencoba ini-itu, memadupadankan pakaian. Sakura benar-benar lelah. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan menyambangi alam mimpi tanpa memedulikan ketidakjelasan Ino. Tiga jam sudah Sakura tertidur. Pukul 5 sore. Sakura bangun dari tidurnya lalu bersandar pada kepala kasur dan memerhatikan sahabatnya sedang berdandan. Oh, rupanya ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada dress selutut berwarna biru-mirip mata Ino dengan tali tipis di bahu. Jangan lupa motif bergaris berwarna merah pudar. Manis. Ino membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan sedikit gelombang di ujung rambutnya dan jepit bunga kecil merah di sisi kanan rambut. Menambah kesan manis. Apalagi, make up tipis dan natural yang ia poleskan pada wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik. Ino mematut kembali penampilannya di cermin sebelum berkata 'sempurna'.

" Kau kencan jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang mengambil tas kecil putih dan _highheels_ nya yang senada dengan warna tas yang Ino bawa.

" Setengah enam Sakura. Apa kau yakin tak mau keluar?" Ino berbalik menghadap Sakura setelah memasang heelsnya. Sakura menggeleng.

" Aku disini saja menghabiskan waktu untuk membayar tidurku yang terbuang kemarin."

Ino mendengus. " Ya ya ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi. Ponsel Ino berbunyi. Setelah menjawab telepon, ia pamit pada Sakura untuk berangkat.

" Kau tak ingin kubawakan sesuatu." Tanya Ino lagi sebelum keluar kamar.

" Tidak Ino, cepatlah pergi sebelum pangeranmu mati kebosanan." Ino kembali mendengus mendengar Sakura dan segera pergi. Kini tinggallah seorang diri di kamar bercat putih gading itu. Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia perlu mandi.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan tentu saja Ino takkan pulang jam segini dalam berkencan. Jadilah Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi. Tak ada acara yang manarik. Ia hanya menggonta-ganti saluran TV tanpa minat. Benar membosankan. Sakura mematikan televisi berukuran 14 inchi itu lalu melangkah menuju balkon. Menghirup udara khas malam hari kota Konoha. Dapat ia lihat, padatnya lalu lintas malam ini. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dan manara di ujung sana. Ponsel Sakura berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sakura langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi.."_

"Sakura, ini aku."

Gadis emerald itu mematung mendengar suara baritone yang begitu familiar. Mungkinkah ? Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan melihat nama penelepon. Astaga, **Sasuke-kun** terpampang jelas di layar ponsel miliknya. Harusnya ia lihat dulu siapa yang menelepon sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Sakura, kau disana ?" Suara di seberang sana membawa kembali sadar dari keterkejutan.

" H..Hai senpai. Ada apa ?" setelah mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya ia mampu menjawab.

" Hn, kau sedang sibuk ?" Astaga, Sakura merindukan suara ini bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali suara ini menyebut nama Sakura.

" Tidak, aku sedang santai dekarang."

" Kalau begitu, temui aku di taman depan kosmu." Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut.

" Maaf ?" Sakura ingin meyakinkan kembali lagi kalau Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu.

" Hn, aku di taman seberang kosmu. Kemarilah." Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana. Sakura tak dapat berpikir apapun selain mengiyakan.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Sakura masih diliputi kebingungan dan kebahagiaan. Segala yang diucapkan dan diminta Sasuke baru saja adalah yang pertama selama delapan tahun ini. Tidak. Sakura tak boleh berharap terlalu lebih. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu. Tapi, tetap saja, hal itu membuat bunga-bunga di hati Sakura kembali bersemi. Tak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu lama, ia segera berganti pakaian. Hanya dengan celana jeans dan kaos merah dengan lengan sebatas siku. Setelah mengambil tas selempang dan memastikan penampilannya cukup baik, Sakura memakai sepatu kets-nya lalu beranjak pergi menuju taman yang berda di seberang kosnya. Cukup menyeberang jalan raya saja.

Kegugupan melanda Sakura seketika saat melihat rambut mencuat yang membelakanginya. Dengan langkah perlahan sekaligus meredam debar jantungnya, Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu.

" Sasuke-senpai". Suara yang mengalun dalam pendengaran Sasuke membuat ia menoleh pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Hn, Sakura duduklah." Sasuke menggeser duduknya dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Taman ini tampak begitu sepi. Tak seperti biasanya. Hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sakura semakin gusar dan bingung.

" jadi, ada apa senpai menyuruhku kemari?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya sejak lima menit yang lalu.

" Menemui teman lama." Sasuke menatap Sakura. Intens. Sakura buru-buru mengalikan pandangan sebelum jantungnya semakin menggila.

" Teman lama ? Siapa ?" kalau Sasuke ingin bertemu teman lama lalu kenapa mengajaknya ? pikir Sakura.

" Hn, kawan SMP.." Cara Sasuke menyebut 'kawan SMP' mengingatkan Sakura satu hal. Saat awal semester 1, Sakura sempat mengirimi Sasuke sebuah pesan basa-basi. Dan tak disangka Sasuke membalasnya. Sakura kegirangan hanya karena Sasuke yang tak pernah membalas pesannya kini membalas dan terlihat berbeda. Sasuke tak tau bahwa nomor itu adalah nomor Sakura.

Saat Sasuke bertanya 'ini siapa ?', Sakura sempat bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi pada akhirnya ia jujur. Sempat terlintas, mungkin Sasuke tak akan membalas pesannya lagi kalau tau itu adalah Sakura karena dulunya pun begitu. Tapi blasan Sasuke selanjutnya kembali menghempaskan kekhawatiran Sakura saat Sasuke membalasnya

' Oh, hai kawan SMP. Bagaimana kabarmu?' Ya Tuhan, benarkah Sasuke yang membalas pesan itu. Dan saat itulah Sakura tau, Sasuke mungkin sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih hangat.

" Sakura?" panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura tentang kejadian saat Sasuke membalas pesannya dulu. Ia kembali bertanya, apakah 'kawan SMP' yang Sasuke maksud adalah dirinya ? atau yang lain?

" Emm, ya senpai. Siapa kawan SMPmu dan kenapa kau juga memintaku kesini ? apa ada sebuah reuni ? tapi aku kan adik kelasmu?" Sakura melontarkan apa yang dipikirkannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Hn"

hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke dan onyx itu kembali memandangi bintang-bintang di atas langit. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sakura bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Kenapa setiap dengan Sasuke harus seperti ini ? bahkan ucapan Sasuke tak menjawab apapun.

"Mmm, senpai.."

" Kenapa kau memanggilku senpai, Sakura ?" Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tak ia duga.

" ettoo.. karena kau adalah seniorku." Jawab Sakura berusaha memandang Sasuke.

" Dulu kau tak memanggilku begitu." Mata elang Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangnnya dari emerald Sakura.

" Maaf, aku tau itu tidak sopan. Maka dari itu, aku memanggilmu senpai." Wajah Sakura bersemu karena Sasuke terus saja memandang ke arahnya.

" Tapi, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku seperti dulu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sakura. Membuat kedua pipi ranumnya semakin merah.

" Tidak apa-apa ? aku tak mau dibilang kurang ajar." Sakura menyahut sekaligus menghidar dari pandangan Sasuke. Didengarnya dengusan dari pemuda itu.

" Aku yang memintamu sekarang Sakura." Sasuke masih tak mau memindahkan objek pandangannya dari Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sa..Sasuke." bibir tipis bungsu Uchiha itu melengkung samar. Permata onyx Sasuke kembali memandang langit. Sudah setengah jam dan tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang yang dimaksud kawan SMP oleh Sasuke.

" Sasuke, mana teman SMP yang kau tunggu?"

" Dia sudah datang Sakura." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada langit kelam sang malam yang ditaburi pernik bintang.

" Eh?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan siapapun. Apa mungkin Sakura tak kenal orang itu? Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya mendengus.

" Dia sudah duduk disampingku. Di sebelah kanan." Sasuke seolah memberi petunjuk pada Sakura. Gadis _bubble gum_ ini melihat Sasuke dan sebelah kanan. Itu kan.. lalu menunjuk dirinya.

" Aku ?" dengan tampang melongo membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

" Kau sudah tau jawabannya."

Sakura memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke..

" Jangan bercanda Sasuke." Dengan kening mengkerut dan mata menyipit, Sakura memandang Sasuke.

" Tidak Sakura."

" Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" akhirnya Sakura bertanya setelah dirasa tak perlu berbasa-basi. Tipikal Sakura sekali. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Entah kenapa. Ini terlalu dalam. Sakura merinding.

" Apa yang aku inginkan?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan Sakura.

" Ya, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini ? Ini tak seperti biasanya Sasuke." Hilang sudah kecanggungan dan kegugupan dalam diri Sakura.

" Ini "

Sasuke menyerahkan buku tulis kepada Sakura. Gadis itu semakin bingung.

" Aku punya banyak buku tulis." Ujar Sakura sambil menimang buku yang masih terlihat baru dan kosong.

" Aku tau" jawab Sasuke enteng.

" Kau memintaku untuk menulis ?" tebak Sakura lagi.

" Hn"

Sasuke kembali manjawab dengan kata ambigu menyebalkan itu. Merasa tak mendapat petunjuk, Sakura menggeram.

" Astaga Sasuke, berhenti bermain-main. Katakan apa maksud kau dengan buku tulis kosong ini." Sakura tak habis pikir bisa mencintai orang menyebalkan seperti **dia**.

" Aku memang ingin kau menulis." Kini Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura lebih dalam. Jujur saja Sakura bingung. Sangat. Melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin gemas. Perlahan Sasuke memajukan dirinya hingga napas Sakura dapat ia rasakan lalu berbisik tepat di telinga gadis merah jambu ini.

" Aku ingin kau menulis tentang kita. Kau dan aku. " Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Sakura. Memandang gadis itu yang tengah membulatkan mata.

" A..apa maksudmu?"

Jantung Sakura kembali menggila mendapati Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya dan kata-kata itu..

" Kau tau maksudku Sakura."

Angin berhembus pelan membuat Sakura tambah menggigil. Sial, otaknya serasa berhenti berpikir.

" Aku menginginkan kau menulis buku itu dengan perjalanan cinta kita. Menghapus masa lalu. Menulis sesuatu yang baru tentang kita. Tentang aku yang mencintaimu"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan memastikan pendengarannya. Sakura hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara tepat saat Sasuke sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman manis dan lembut. Benda kenyal itu menempel pada bibir Sakura. Mematikan seluruh jaringan sel syaraf Sakura seketika. Perlahan Sasuke melumat lembut memberi getaran aneh pada perut Sakura. Menggelitik. Sasuke terus melumatnya dan menggingit pelan dan lembut. Menyampaikan segala perasaan. Sesuatu yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ciuman ini begitu manis dan memabukkan. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu menyatukan kening mereka. Memandang emerald Sakura yang memikat. Sakura tak tau harus bagaimana. Perasaannya membuncah seketika. Ia menatap mata Sasuke. Benarkah pria itu mencintainya ? dia terus menatap mata onyx yang selalu mampu menjerat dalam sekali tatap. Ada kesungguhan disana. Ada keseriusan dan…. Cinta. Sakura tak dapat menahan isakannya lagi. Ia memeluk Sasuke.

" Bodoh, kau membuatku menunggu lama Sasuke."

Pemuda raven itu merengkuh Sakura dengan erat.

" Maaf," ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura. Menebarkan aroma yang sangat menenangkan milik gadisnya.

" Aku tersesat." Ujar Sasuke lagi. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Tersesat ?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menyentuh pipi Sakura lagi.

" Aku pikir kau membenciku seperti yang pernah kau katakan dulu. Aku lari dan membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Menempuh banyak jalan. Singgah di beberapa tempat dan aku tak mendapati diriku dalam sesuatu yang benar. Sampai akhirnya aku tau, aku tak punya tempat singgah lain kecuali kau, Haruno Sakura." Liquid bening itu mengalir tanpa perintah.

" Kenapa kau tak menemuiku saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu tiga tahun yang lalu?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya mengingat saat pertama kali ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Lewat SMS. Karena Sakura tak dapat menemui Sasuke.

" Aku masih ragu dan ingin mencari." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura.

" Lalu kenapa sekarang kau yakin?" Sakura masih terus bertanya, ia belum percaya ini terjadi.

" Saat melihat senyummu waktu yang lalu. Saat kita bertemu di Konoha _Ring Road_ " Sasuke mendekap Sakura lagi menyalurkan kehanngatan dan keyakinan.

" Aku pikir kau tak pernah melihatku. Aku selalu takut kau membenciku Sasuke. Dan bodohnya aku masih mencintaimu meski dalam ketidakpastian." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

" Aku tak pernah membencimu dan aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura. Hilang sudah semua keraguan. Penantian delapan tahun Sakura terbayarkan malam ini. Di bawah sinar temaram sang rembulan. Dua insan meyatukan hati mereka. Melepas segala rindu dan beban. Mengikat cinta dan merajut kembali apa yang pernah terputus.

OMAKE

"Jadi buku ini untuk apa ?"

Sakura masih bingung harus apa dengan buku yang Sasuke berikan.

" Buku itu seperti hatiku Sakura. Aku ingin kau mengisi kekosongannya dengan cintamu." Jawab Sasuke penuh makna.

Darah Sakura berdesir menyebabkan pipinya semakin memanas dan- memerah.

" Sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal Uchiha ?" Sakura mendengus geli.

" Sejak aku sadar bahwa kau adalah rumahku." Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura dalam pelukan hangat. Sakura tersenyum dalam dekapan Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun ?"

Sakura menatap malu pada Uchiha bungsu.

" Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu ?"

"Hn, aku menyukainya."

Sasuke mendekatkan diri, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mencium Sakura sekali lagi. Meneguk madu manis yang akan membuatnya candu.

" Kau tau, itu ciuman pertamaku." Bisik Sakura di sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke menyeringai

" Aku tau karena akupun begitu."

Uchiha Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura. Lembut dan penuh perasaan.

 _Kau adalah rumahku. Rumah yang lama aku tinggali. Semakin lama semakin membuatku rindu. Semakin lama semakin membuatku yakin. Rumah akan menjadi semakin rumah saat ditinggalkan begitupula dengan cinta._

 _Kemanapun kau pergi kau akan kembali padaku. Karena aku rumahmu dan cintamu._

 ** _OWARI_**

Gak nyangka bakal publish fic ini, secara garis besar ini pengalaman pribadi kecuali endingnya hahaha

maaf-maaf bukan curcol hehe

judul dan isi nyambung g ya ? aku bingung ngasih judul sebenarnya

tapi, selamat menikmati semoga suka 3

BTW, judul fic ini baru saja aku ganti dan publish ulang. dan beberapa editing sana sini. terima kasih buat 'embah Madara' atas sarannya


End file.
